Cowok Cowok Cantik
by chibiballoon
Summary: Hanya karena suka meni-pedi, creambath, facial dan serentetan perawatan kulit lainnya, bukan berarti orang-orang boleh meragukan kemachoan Neji, Sasuke, dan Sai, kan? second encounter :cat fight dan rekonsiliasi. Not Yaoi. RnR,minna? -DISCONT-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto masih belum berniat ngasih Naruto dkk ke Author.

Warning : OOC, Miss typo, author masih belajar ngelucu

Selamat membaca^^

.

.

.

Matahari pagi menyapa Konoha dengan senyum sumringah. Burung-burung berkicau dan langit biru cerah. Musim apakah ini? Ah, ya, musim semi. Saatnya kelas baru dan teman-teman baru. Sebagian besar murid Hokage Gakuen menyambut hari ini dengan antusias, termasuk murid berambut panjang yang sedang berjalan dengan anggun di koridor sekolah. Buat yang mengira murid itu adalah seorang siswi, salah besar. Dia adalah pria tulen, setidaknya begitu menurut dirinya sendiri.

Tahun ini, sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, Hyuuga Neji adalah siswa yang datang paling pagi di sekolah. Ada apa gerangan? Apakah ada janji dengan tukang kebon sekolah? Entahlah, tapi sepertinya itu hanya hobby dari seorang Neji.

Tapi ternyata Neji bertekad tidak akan membiarkan pagi ini lewat dengan sia-sia begitu saja. Dia bersumpah akan menebus tahun-tahun yang dilewatinya dengan sederet peristiwa memalukan dan so un-hyuuga-like, dengan membuat resolusi baru untuk mengubah persepsi orang tentang dirinya. Dirinya sudah muak dengan orang-orang yang selalu meremehkannya dan menganggapnya sebagai cowok lemah dan hanya memikirkan penampilan.

Memangnya apa salahnya dengan jadi cowok metroseksual? Kita hanya memastikan tubuh kita mendapatkan perawatan yang layak kan?

Flashback

"_Hyuuga, kau gantikan __Lee __ sebagai kiper!" seru Maito Guy ketika jam pelajaran olahraga._

"_Who? Me?" tanya Neji sambil menunjuk hidungnya._

"_Memangnya ada Hyuuga lain selain kau?"_

"_Tapi saya habis creambath, sensei." Neji bergidik ngeri membayangkan rambutnya harus __terpapar sinar matahari yang terik._

…

"_Neji, kau mau ikut klub berkebun?" tanya Ino, ketua klub berkebun._

_Neji menyipitkan mata, " Ada fasilitas meni-pedi nggak?"_

_Ino menggeleng._

"_Kalau gitu gak mau, ah."_

"_Rese' lo!" maki Ino._

End of flashback

Neji tidak mengerti, lebih tepatnya tidak mau mengerti apa yang salah dari sikapnya selama ini, sampai-sampai beberapa pihak di sekolahnya menganggapnya tidak kompeten untuk masuk klub kendo yang diidam-idamkannya. Salah satu dari pihak yang meremehkannya adalah gadis bengis bercepol dua bernama Tenten.

Flashback lagi

_Kiba melangkah ragu-ragu mendekati sesosok gadis manis yang memakai yukata untuk latihan kendo._

"_Baru ya, neng? Abang juga. Kenalan dong." tanya Kiba malu-malu._

_Twitch. "__Aku ini laki-laki, bodoh__!" bentak Nej__i._

_Muka Kiba jadi ungu karena ilfil berat. Teman-teman cowoknya yang daritadi menonton adegan salah tembak itu malah cekikikan. Untungnya ketua klub kendo, Sasori, segera datang dan secara tidak langsung menyelamatkan muka Kiba. Acara seleksi untuk menjadi anggota klub kendo pun segera dimulai._

_Tepat ketika giliran Neji untuk diseleksi, suara cempreng seorang gadis menginterupsi._

"_Sasori-danna, lebih baik yang ini dilewatin aja deh." serunya._

"_Memangnya kenapa?"_

_Tenten membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Sasori, membuat cowok berambut merah itu mengangguk-angguk._

"_Hyuuga, kau didiskualifikasi."_

"_APA?"_

"_Kami tidak bisa menerima anggota yang akan melunturkan wibawa klub kendo kami."_

End of flashback

Neji geram. Geraaaaam sekali. Mengingat kejadian itu membuatnya frustasi dan ingin menjambak rambutnya sendiri saking gemasnya. Tapi urung karena takut rambutnya rontok.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa si Sasori-danna itu langsung percaya saja dengan kata-kata Tenten? Itu karena Tenten adalah juniornya di dojo milik ayah Sasori, jadi hubungan mereka sudah seperti kakak adik dan Sasori sangat mempercayainya. Sialnya lagi, Sasori sekarang malah mempercayakan klub kendo Hokage Gakuen ke tangan Tenten dengan menunjuknya sebagai ketua yang baru. Nepotisme? Tidak ada yang keberatan karena Tenten sudah terbukti jagoan.

Neji mendengus, _'Pokoknya aku akan buktikan, di tahun ajaran baru ini aku akan menjadi ketua klub kendo dan mendepak si micky mouse itu!'_

Masih berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolahnya, kepala Neji celingak-celinguk mencari kedua sahabatnya yang memiliki nasib hampir sama dengannya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Kalau bicara tentang Uchiha Sasuke, kita tidak bisa mengabaikan fansgirlnya yang jumlahnya ribuan. Oke, bohong. Jumlah siswi di Hokage Gakuen tidak sampai seribu, kok. Tapi bisa dipastikan bahwa sembilan puluh delapan persen siswi di sana adalah anggota Sasuke Fansclub. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah tampan, tajir, seksi lagi (Sasuke suka tidak mengancingkan kancing seragamnya, entah disengaja atau tidak). Pemuda berwajah tampan itu bahkan didaulat sebagai The Most Eligible Bachelor Alive nomor dua tahun 2012 versi majalah Pupil. Nomor satunya siapa? Tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Uchiha Itachi, abang tersayangnya sendiri.

"Maaf ya, Sasuke. Kali ini abang nggak bisa mengalah." ucap Itachi narsis kala mengetahui dirinya dinobatkan sebagai The Most Eligible Bachelor Alive nomor wahid. Sasuke keki berat gara-gara kalah dari sang aniki.

Anyway, kembali ke topik semula. Sudah author sebutkan tadi bahwa sembilan puluh delapan persen siswi di Hokage Gakuen adalah fansgirlnya Sasuke, yang dua persen bagaimana? Yang dua persen adalah sisw-siswi yang setipe dengan Tenten, anti dengan cowok seperti Sasuke dan Neji. Tenten dan hampir seluruh populasi pria di Konoha Gakuen beranggapan bahwa Sasuke adalah gay. Gossip tentang Sasuke itu semakin santer karena didukung fakta kalau Sasuke tidak pernah berpacaran ataupun dekat dengan seorang gadis pun. Fansgirl yang pernah menembak si rambut ayam itupun hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Sasuke. Pemuda berwajah sekeras batu itu selalu menolak setiap perhatian dari gadis manapun. Perhatian Sasuke hanyalah tertuju pada -ahem- tubuhnya.

Gosip semakin subur, tapi pada tahap ini Sasuke masih cuek ayam. Yang bisa menilai Sasuke secara objektif hanyalah Neji dan Sai. Kedua sahabatnya itulah yang tahu bahwa dibalik wajah batu sang Uchiha, tersembunyi seorang pemuda yang hopeless. Apa? Hopeless? Sebenarnya Sasuke bukannya anti dengan para gadis, justru dia adalah pemuda paling setia –dan paling bodoh- yang pernah dikenal Neji dan Sai. Sikap Sasuke yang dingin terhadap fansnya dikarenakan pemuda Uchiha itu hanya ingin menjaga hatinya untuk seorang gadis. Gadis yang berhasil memunculkan sisi romantis sang Uchiha itu bernama Sabaku No Matsuri. Apa kita membicarakan Matsuri adik dari Sabaku No Gaara? He'eh, Matsuri yang itu.

Sasuke sudah naksir Matsuri sejak Sasuke berumur empat belas tahun, alias sejak Matsuri berumur sebelas tahun. Tapi yang membuat langkahnya jalan ditempat untuk mendekati gadis itu adalah-

"Apa? Ada yang mengajakmu kencan?"

-kakaknya yang over protektif : Sabaku No Gaara.

Kata orang, ingatan buruk yang dilihat waktu kita masih kecil bisa menimbulkan efek traumatis pada otak. Well, dengan berat hati Sasuke melihat bocah yang mengajak Matsuri berkencan, harus 'dimake-up' paksa oleh tinju Gaara dihadapannya waktu itu. Sasuke tahu bahwa Gaara sebenarnya adalah pemuda yang baik. Pemuda berambut merah itu akan melakukan apapun demi anggota keluarganya. Gaara sampai rela mentato jidatnya dengan tato ai yang artinya cinta : cinta untuk keluarga. So sweet. But still….

Warna biru hampir ungu yang menghiasi wajah bocah mantan calon kencan Matsuri itu senantiasa menari-nari di kepala Sasuke saat melihat Gaara. Akibatnya, wajah Sasuke jadi tegang dan keringat dingin muncul di dahinya. Pihak-pihak anti Sasuke malah mengira sikap Sasuke yang gugup itu sebagai indikasi bahwa pemuda itu sedang naksir pada Gaara.

"Brengseeekkkk!" umpat Sasuke ketika mendengar berita itu. Tangannya sudah hampir menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena frustasi, tapi urung gara-gara takut bentuk rambutnya yang antik itu rusak. Readers merasa déjà vu? Author juga. #PLAK#

Kesimpulannya, Uchiha Sasuke juga mengalami nasib yang sama dengan yang dialami Hyuuga Neji, yaitu sama-sama korban stereotype.

Lain lagi dengan teman mereka yang satu lagi, Lawliet Sai. Merasa aneh dengan nama belakangnya? Well, asal-usul kenapa cowok berwajah oriental itu bisa menyandang nama belakang seorang bule, adalah karena sebenarnya Sai merupakan anak adopsi dari ekspatriat Inggris yang nyasar ke Konoha, namanya . L (sebut saja begitu) adalah seorang detektif jenius yang sekarang bekerja sebagai konsultan bagi kepolisian Konoha dan menikah dengan warga Konoha asli bernama Konan. Mereka mengadopsi Sai ketika Sai masih berusia enam tahun.

Hidup Sai bisa dikatakan senang-senang susah, susah-susah gampang (?). Sai yang sebatang kara sejak lahir, bisa merasakan kasih sayang yang berlimpah semenjak diadopsi oleh orang tua angkatnya. Ayah dan ibu angkatnya selalu menuruti keinginannya, apapun yang dia inginkan. Tapi berhubung Sai adalah anak yang tidak suka aneh-aneh, permintaannya tidak pernah macam-macam. Malah Sai sering berperan sebagai penengah ketika orang tua angkatnya bertengkar.

"Papi, kasih lollipopnya ke mami, dong. Nanti Sai temenin bikin istana gula, deh." bujuk Sai ketika L dan Konan bertengkar karena memperebutkan lollipop yang tersisa satu di kulkas.

See? Dewasa sekali kan si Sai ini? Oh ya, mengenai kenapa dua orang aneh dari fandom yang berbeda itu sampai bisa bertemu dan memutuskan bersatu dalam ikatan serius yang bernama pernikahan, adalah suatu misteri yang bahkan L-pun tidak tahu jawabannya.

Overall, kehidupan Sai benar-benar bahagia, kecuali saat Konan memaksanya untuk selalu melakukan perawatan kecantikan sebelum tidur dan setelah bangun tidur. Dan perawatan itu rutin dilakukan setiap hari. Tidak heran kalau Sai menyandang predikat raja telat selama dia sekolah karena perawatan itu membutuhkan waktu lama.

Sebenarnya untuk apa Konan memaksa Sai melakukan perawatan kulit secara rutin? Usut punya usut, semua ini dilakukan karena ketakutan Konan kalau-kalau anak angkatnya itu akan tertular sifat cuek L. Konan tidak menginginkan Sai ikut-ikutan jorok dan jarang mandi seperti ayah angkatnya.

Lama-lama perawatan tubuh itu jadi kebiasaan, dan kebiasaan itu berkembang. Konan tidak hanya sering menyuruh Sai ke spa, tapi juga ke salon untuk facial, creambath dan sebagainya. Sekarang kita tahu dari mana Sai mendapatkan kulitnya yang putih mulus dan tanpa cela itu.

Kalau boleh memilih, Sai lebih suka belepotan cat dan tinta karena dia memiliki hobby dan bakat di bidang melukis. Tapi demi menuruti permintaan sang ibu angkat, akhirnya Sai lebih sering ke salon daripada ke galeri lukis.

Penampilannya yang lemah lembut ditambah sifat Sai yang susah bergaul, membuatnya sulit mendapatkan teman. Pada akhirnya, Sai lebih sering terjebak bersama si rambut panjang dan si rambut ayam alias Neji dan Sasuke.

Kita kembali pada Neji yang sedang celingak-celinguk mencari Sasuke. Setelah gagal menemukan sosok Sasuke dimana-mana, Neji akhirnya menyerah dan pergi ke halaman sekolah. Dia ingin memeriksa papan bulletin sekolah dan mencari kelasnya yang baru.

Siswa-siswi Hokage Gakuen sudah mulai berdatangan dan memenuhi halaman sekolah. Perhatian mereka terkonsentrasi pada dinding pengumuman berkaca tebal. Semuanya berdesakan, merangsek maju untuk bisa melihat lebih dekat ke papan pengumuman itu, tapi terhalang punggung siswa-siswa lain.

Neji mendecih, dirinya paling anti berdesak-desakan. Bisa-bisa bajunya kusut digencet remaja-remaja bar-bar itu. Belum lagi kalau harus terpapar sinar matahari dan terkena keringat dari teman-temannya. Yikes!

Sepuluh menit. Limabelas menit. Sampai setengah jam Neji menunggu massa bubar dan membiarkan papan pengumuman itu sendirian saja, nyatanya kerumunan semakin ramai saja.

Neji menggulung lengan bajunya dengan tidak sabar, "Minggir, minggir, minggir!" serunya galak.

Setelah berjuang melewati kerumunan siswa, Neji sampai juga di sisi depan papan pengumuman. Mata Neji naik turun meneliti satu per satu dari sekian nama yang berderet. Ketemu!

Sasuke, dirinya dan Sai ternyata tahun ini sekelas, mereka 'dibuang' di kelas 11-A. Neji tersenyum senang, tapi sedetik kemudian senyumnya luntur. Di deretan nama siswa itu ada nama Tenten, rival abadinya. Neji mengepalkan tangannya dengan penuh dendam, tapi tak lama. Matanya kembali meneliti deretan nama di papan tersebut dan menemukan nama Sabaku No Gaara di sana. Neji menyeringai licik. Pasti jantung Sasuke akan kembang kempis setiap masuk kelas.

Setelah bosan meneliti nama sekaligus mencari nama yang bisa membuat Sai ketakutan, akhirnya Neji mundur dari papan buletin. Neji hampir lupa kalau Sai, sahabatnya yang satu itu kan seperti malaikat, tidak punya musuh.

Dengan langkah lambat-lambat, Neji menuju ruang kelas 11-A. Gadis-gadis cantik yang berdiri di sepanjang lorong sekolah tidak berhasil membuat wajah Neji yang kusut kembali ke bentuknya semula.

Membayangkan setahun sekelas bersama Tenten, sukses membuat suasana hati Neji memburuk. Kalau begitu dia harus kembali merapal mantera penenang jiwanya.

"Aku ganteng, aku ganteng, aku ganteng..." rapal Neji sambil berjalan. Suasana hatinya sedikit demi sedikit membaik dan akhirnya benar-benar pulih ke kondisi sedia kala (?). Muka Neji kembali cerah dengan senyum sumringah seperti matahari.

"Berhasil mendapat voucher mandi kembang seribu hari, Hyuuga?" ejek suara –yang menurut Neji adalah suara ter-cempreng di dunia. Tenten bersandar di pintu kelas sambil mengipasi tubuhnya dengan sebuah buku.

Neji tidak menjawab. Tidak akan dia biarkan gadis bercepol itu merusak ketenangan paginya. Neji terus melangkah melewati Tenten, tapi sebuah kaki jenjang menutup jalannya dengan menjejak sisi lain pintu.

Neji menatap kaki itu tanpa kedip, _'Mu-mulusnya...'_

Sebuah buku menghantam kepala Neji dan membuatnya menoleh dengan kasar ke arah Tenten.

"Kau cari gara-gara, ya!" Neji berkata kasar pada Tenten.

"Makanya, berhenti memandangi kakiku dengan mesum!" jawab Tenten dengan kasar. Wajahnya sedikit memerah gara-gara dipandangi dengan –uhuk- tidak sopan oleh Neji.

"Apa? Ulangi lagi!"

"Kau-" Tenten menuding Neji "-mesum!"

Neji mendekati Tenten dengan marah hingga jarak wajah mereka hanya beberapa centi.

"Kau sendiri yang memajang kakimu!"

"Dan kau memandanginya dengan mata mesummu!" jerit Tenten membuat mata siswa-siswi yang lewat mengarah pada mereka.

"Tarik kata-katamu, rambut aneh!" seru Neji.

"Make me!"

Cup...

Menurut buku psikologi karangan Tatang Sutarman yang diterjemahkan ke bahasa Konoha oleh Sule, ciuman pertama sangatlah berarti bagi para wanita, dan Tenten bukanlah pengecualian. Seumur hidupnya dia sudah menyimpan ciuman pertamanya untuk orang yang dia cintai, yaitu calon suaminya. Berbagai referensi dari film-film romantis sudah dia kumpulkan untuk menciptakan adegan kissing yang bersejarah. Entah itu di tepi pantai dilatari sunset yang indah, atau di altar pernikahan dengan hujan kelopak bunga mawar mengiringi. Dirinya tidak menyangka, bibirnya akan beradu dengan bibir seorang pria seperti...

Orochimaru-sensei!

Lutut Neji gemetar dan mendadak lemas seperti bubur. Salah sendiri, kenapa tangannya asal mencomot random people buat disodorkan kepada Tenten. Oh, Neji ingin melabrak tangannya yang tidak punya otak, tapi batal karena ingat bahwa tempat otak itu ada di kepala, bukan di tangan.

Kedua korban rupanya masih sama-sama bengong dengan kejadian yang terlalu cepat itu. Neji sudah bersiap melontarkan alasan andalannya : 'Bukan aku, sumpah!'. Tapi mengingat bahwa saksi perbuatan nistanya adalah korban itu sendiri, akhirnya dia memilih langkah yang lebih masuk akal : kabur.

"HYUUGA NEJIIII!"

Terlambat. Neji sudah melakukan langkah seribu no jutsu.

"Berhenti kau, bang-PIIIP! PIIIP-PIIP-PIIIIP!" Tenten mengerjar disertai seribu sumpah serapah. Awan setan membayang di kepalanya. Orochimaru ikut berlari di belakang Tenten dengan aura yang tidak kalah gelapnya. Raut wajahnya menampakkan kegembiraan yang ganjil, sepertinya dia baru mendapat objek penelitian baru untuk dibedah-bedah. Murid-murid yang berlalu-lalang hanya bisa bengong melihat tiga orang itu melakukan lari estafet di pagi hari, di koridor sekolah, lagi.

"Yang bisa menangkap si Hyuuga akan mendapat nilai A!" teriak Orochimaru, sang guru mega psycho yang memang pelit memberi nilai bagus.

CRIING! Tiba-tiba mata para siswa berubah menjadi gelap semua.

"Demi nilai A!" sorak seorang murid. Teriakannya disambut murid lainnya, "Tangkap si Hyuuga!"

Siswa-siswi gila nilai itu ikut berlari di belakang Tenten dan Orochimaru. Jadilah Neji seperti maling kolor yang dikejar masa, hanya saja setting tempatnya di sekolah.

Neji tetap berlari menghindari tangan-tangan yang menggapai-gapai menangkapnya. Kakinya dengan gesit melompati pot-pot bunga dan menyeberang ke lapangan sekolah. Neji panik, nafasnya mulai ngos-ngosan karena melakukan maraton mendadak, belum pemanasan pula. Dari ekor matanya dia melihat jumlah murid yang mengejar makin banyak.

"Holy crap!" umpatnya panik.

Run, Neji! Run for your life!

.

.

.

Sebuah limousine berhenti di pintu gerbang Konoha Gakuen. Dari dalamnya keluar seorang pemuda berkulit putih mulus menyandang tas sekolahnya. Dari senyumnya, kelihatannya pemuda itu begitu bahagia bisa datang pagi-pagi ke sekolah. Setelah semalaman membujuk ibu angkatnya agar melewatkan perawatan kulitnya hanya untuk pagi ini saja dan menggantinya dengan perawatan kulit di malam hari, akhirnya seorang Lawliet Sai bisa datang on time ke sekolah.

Sai menghirup udara pagi dengan perasaan bahagia kemudian melangkah memasuki gerbang sekolah. Dilihatnya Sasuke sedang berjalan sementara para gadis dengan genit menyapanya, bahkan ada yang menyodorkan kotak bentonya kepada Sasuke. Pemuda itu tetap memasang wajah datar dan menepis kotak bento itu, lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya menyusuri koridor.

Sai mempercepat langkahnya hingga ia sejajar dengan Sasuke.

"Menolak makan siang gratis lagi?" tanya Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Hn."

Sai geleng-geleng kepala, merasa kasihan pada kotak bento itu.

"Aku sekelas dengan Sabaku-san, lho." kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Hn."

"Dan kau sekelas denganku." sambung Sai lagi, tetap dengan tersenyum.

Mata Sasuke berkedip sekali, dua kali, tiga kali. "Apa?"

"Kita bertiga seke-" kata-kata Sai terpotong mendengar kegaduhan yang tiba-tiba didengarnya. Seorang murid sedang berlari-lari panik di sepanjang lorong sekolah yang berkanopi. Dibelakangnya, massa mengejarnya dengan beringas, dipimpin gadis bercepol dua dan Orochimaru-sensei.

Sai memicingkan mata. Apa ini reality show 'Satu Lawan Banyak'? Sejak kapan Neji masuk relity show?

"Kira-kira mereka kenap-"

Untuk kedua kalinya kata-kata Sai terpotong karena kerah kemejanya disambar oleh tangan –laknat- Hyuuga Neji. Kakinya hampir terseret mengikuti lari Neji yang kencang. Alhasil, sekarang Sai juga ikut-ikutan lari-lari tidak jelas.

"Hoy, Neji, jelaskan kenapa kau bisa terlibat hal bodoh seperti ini!" suara Sasuke terdengar agak ngos-ngosan. Rupanya Sai bukan satu-satunya orang yang kerahnya ditarik paksa oleh tangan Neji barusan.

"Tidak ada waktu! Lagi saja! Kyaaaa!" jerit Neji dengan tidak elegan.

Sai cuma bisa pasrah sambil terus memaksa kakinya berlari. _'Tuhan, apakah ini azab karena menolak perawatan kulit mami Konan?'_

~To Be Continued~

Author notes : fiuh, selesai juga. Bukannya malah nyelesaiin 'Oh, Mr. Annoying', malah bikin fic baru. Gomen, author tidak bermaksud bashing chara, cuma 'sedikit' OOC kok.

Yosh, finally, please RnR ya, minna-san ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much untuk :

- Nerazzuri

-The Portal Transmission-19 (yang uda bersedia chibi tanya2-in,hehe)

-cherryblossom

-Ena-Chan' Fourthhok'og

-Anezaki Shihoudani-Sara

-Cendi Hoseki

-Putri Luna

-DaRumaChi TsuToSuke

-Heri the Weird

-Shena BlitzRyuseiran

-uchan aja

-ryuva

-Andromeda No Rei

-Jelly JellFish (sabar ya ^^)

-Sayuri Hanaya

-Tsuki kazehana

-Lady Spain

-ace blue

-Kiryu-chan

Minna-san, minta bantuan donx, ni sebenernya charanya ada tiga, Neji, Sasuke, Sai, nah aku kemarin masukin ke Neji-Sasuke, tapi kayanya nggak pas deh, mau masukin kategori all chara, tapi fokusnya cuma tiga orang. Ada saraaaaan?

Arigatou sebelumnya

Disclaimer : NARUTO MASIH PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO! #marah-marah sambil banting hape (?)#

L dan Watari belongs to Tsugumi-sensei and Takeshi-sensei

Warning : OOC, AU, miss typo, as usual, author yang kebingungan...

Happy reading, minna-san ^^

Kakashi mengangguk malas. Selama lebih dari sepuluh menit hanya hal itulah yang dia lakukan, mengangguk-angguk mirip mainan yang tombol on-offnya sudah tidak berfungsi. Otaknya yang baru dibangunkan dari tidur siang berusaha keras memproses kata-kata Orochimaru yang diucapkan dengan berapi-api. Di hadapannya duduk berjajar seorang siswi dan tiga orang siswa yang penampilannya sudah kusut di jam sekolah yang terhitung masih pagi. Bahkan salah satunya tidak pakai kemeja alias telanjang dada.

BRAK!

Gebrakan tangan Orochimaru ke meja berhasil membuat kantuk Kakashi kabur entah kemana.

Orochimaru memandang Kakashi dengan tajam, rambut panjangnya yang biasanya licin kali ini terlihat lepek dan semrawut. Kemeja safarinya menempel dengan –tidak- indah di tubuhnya karena banjir keringat.

'_Kakek-kakek jaman sekarang seram amat.'_ pikir Kakashi gugup.

"Pokoknya aku mau ketiga murid ini dihukum! Tindakan mereka sangat tidak bermoral dan bisa mencemarkan nama sekolah kita!"

Tunggu dulu, tidak bermoral? Kakashi bingung dengan frase 'tidak bermoral' dari pernyataan Orochimaru barusan.

"Memangnya apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Kau tidak mendengar kata-kataku tadi?" sembur Orochimaru. Kakashi yang mendapat bonus muncratan liur tambah mengkerut, _'Ralat. Kakek-kakek jaman sekarang bukan serem, tapi horor.'_ pikir Kakashi lagi.

"Ahaha...bukan begitu, Orochimaru-san. Tapi aku ingin mendengar cerita versi murid-murid ini. Anggap saja sebagai latihan menegakkan demokrasi di sekolah. Iya, kan?" jawab Kakashi yang tumben-tumbennya bijaksana.

Orochimaru mendengus. Diliriknya Hyuuga, Uchiha, dan Lawliet muda yang sedang terduduk dengan ekspresi muram di hadapan Kakashi, sang kepala sekolah Hokage Gakuen. Neji dan Sai saling melirik ragu-ragu, sedangkan Sasuke yang duduk di antara mereka, sibuk mengusap-usap dahinya yang agak benjol akibat melakukan kontak dengan benda tumpul dan keras.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari kalian sendiri." kata Kakashi lagi. Sebenarnya proses demokrasi tadi cuma dalih Kakashi saja. Daritadi dia memang mendengarkan Orochimaru bicara kesana-kemari, tapi loading otaknya terlalu lama sehingga penjelasan Orochimaru tadi kelihatan seperti film bisu. Mana Kakashi ngerti? Mau bertanya lagi ke Orochimaru, bisa-bisa 'kuah' yang diterima Kakashi lebih banyak.

"Ceritakan dari awal sampai akhir. Tidak lebih tidak kurang." perintahnya.

"Semua ini berawal dari aku lahir..."

"Tidak seawal itu, Neji!"

"Oh...baiklah." jawab Neji kalem. Neji menarik napas panjang untuk memberi efek dramatis. Padahal hak paten untuk mendramatisasi cerita ini adalah milik Tenten yang direnggut ciuman pertamanya.

Tenten menggeretakkan giginya karena amarahnya sudah diujung tanduk (?). Dan kalau Hyuuga sialan yang sekarang duduk di sebelahnya ini berani membumbui ceritanya demi meloloskan diri dari hukuman, maka nasib pemuda itulah yang akan ada di ujung tanduk. Untungnya, Neji menceritakan semuanya apa adanya, dari insiden 'ciuman nyasar' sampai dia menarik kedua partner in crime-nya -yang akhirnya jadi victim in crime-nya- ke dalam lomba lari yang dia prakarsai .

Kakashi menyipitkan mata mendengar penuturan Neji, menyebabkan pemuda itu tidak bisa bergerak. "Lalu kenapa Sasuke sampai –ahem- tidak berbusana dengan layak begitu?" tanya Kakashi sambil memandangi Neji dan Sasuke bergantian.

Sasuke melayangkan death glare sejenak ke arah Neji, lalu menghembuskan napas panjang. Neji meringis, sepertinya ada sedikit rasa bersalah pada senyumnya itu.

Flashback

_Hosh, hosh. Trio macan alias S2N a.k.a Sasuke-Sai-Neji yang sedang terancam ditangkap dan dirajam massa itu, masih berlari-lari mempertahankan kelangsungan hidup mereka. Hampir seluruh area sekolah yang luas itu sudah mereka kitari. Pada tahap ini kemampuan mereka sebagai pelari dadakan Hokage Gakuen masih belum bisa dikalahkan oleh massa yang mengejar._

_Tapi sepandai-pandainya tupai berlari (?), akhirnya pasti jatuh juga. Dan segesit-gesitnya S2N berlari dan menghindar dari kejaran massa, pasti akhirnya lelah juga. Abaikan saja pepatah yang tidak nyambung ini. Intinya, Sasuke, Sai, dan Neji benar-benar merasa lelah karena telah berlari lama. Massa yang mengejar juga menolak untuk berhenti mengejar, malah semakin beringas._

_Neji, sebagai mastermind dari pelarian tidak jenius ini, memutar otak untuk bisa benar-benar enyah dari hadapan segerombolan murid yang haus darah. Diliriknya massa yang berada beberapa langkah di belakang mereka, kebanyakan siswi. Lalu diliriknya kemeja Sasuke yang berkibar-kibar dengan gemilang (?) karena tidak dikancingkan. Sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya._

"_Gomen, Sasuke." kata Neji dengan -tidak- tulus. Dengan sekali sentakan yang keras, tangannya menarik kemeja Sasuke hingga kemeja itu lepas dari tubuh Sasuke, mengekspos tubuh langsing dan berotot pemuda itu._

_Adegan selanjutnya adalah adegan paling mengerikan yang pernah disaksikan Sai dan Neji. Para siswi pingsan dan bertumbangan. Lantai marmer koridor sekolah yang semula putih bersih kini ternodai oleh darah dari siswi-siswi yang nosebleed. Sementara itu, para murid pria kebingungan melihat teman-teman mereka bergelimpangan. Dahsyatnya efek Sasuke..._

_Sai ternganga. Sebenarnya Neji juga ingin berlama-lama mangap seperti Sai, tapi otaknya yang brilian menyuruhnya untuk segera mengambil kesempatan kabur ini._

_Diseretnya Sai dan Sasuke –again- dan mereka segera kembali berlari, kali ini menuju gerbang sekolah. Neji sudah merasa di atas angin. _

"_See? I am genius." seru Neji narsis kepada kedua rekannya._

_Saat itulah Pak Kakuzu dan pel-pelannya merusak momen hampir lolos yang dirasakan Neji._

End of flashback

Kakashi mengambil selembar tisu untuk mengelap bekas sweatdropnya. Sementara Orochimaru mendengarkan cerita anak didiknya itu dengan wajah sinis. Di bawah tatapan Orochimaru, ketiga terdakwa merasa suhu di ruang kepala sekolah tiba-tiba naik beberapa derajat. Bulir-bulir keringat menetes di dahi mereka. Lain halnya dengan Tenten. Gadis itu masih berusaha menetralisir kemarahannya kepada sesosok pemuda berambut panjang yang duduk agak jauh darinya.

"Apakah yang dikatakannya itu benar, Tenten?" tanya Kakashi memastikan. Tenten mengangguk. Matanya berkilat-kilat penuh amarah.

"Kalau begitu ceritanya, kau benar-benar terbukti bersalah, Hyuuga." kata Kakashi. Kalau Kakashi sudah memanggil marga lawan bicaranya dengan nada tajam begitu, itu artinya pertanda buruk.

"Kau telah memperlakukan teman dan gurumu dengan tidak hormat. Aku berbicara tidak hanya sebagai guru, tetapi juga sebagai lelaki dan orang tua. Sebagai hukumannya, kau harus membersihkan semua WC sekolah setelah jam pelajaran selesai selama dua minggu penuh, tanpa terkecuali. Hukuman ini dimulai dari sore ini!"

"Apa? Ini tidak adil!" secara mengejutkan suara ini datang dari mulut Tenten dan Neji secara bersamaan.

"Hukuman ini terlalu ringan!" seru Tenten.

"Hukuman ini terlalu berat!" kali ini Neji yang berteriak.

Gadis dan pemuda itu saling bertatapan, tapi bukan dalam cara yang romantis. Alis keduanya sama-sama bertaut dan pandangan mata mereka sama-sama menusuk. Sasuke bersumpah bisa melihat aliran listrik yang diakibatkan perang death glare itu.

"Pak Kepala Sekolah yang terhormat! Yang telah dilakukan oleh saudara Hyuuga Neji ini bisa dikategorikan sebagai pelecehan seksual! Saya tidak menuntutnya untuk memasukkannya ke dalam penjara ataupun denda jutaan ryo-" Neji melotot mendengar dakwaan Tenten, "-tapi saya menuntut hukuman yang lebih adil! Penundaan kenaikan kelas mungkin bisa mengajarkan sedikit pelajaran moral padanya!" seru Tenten dengan penuh emosi. Dadanya naik turun, bukan karena asma, tapi karena amarahnya meluap-luap.

"Pak Kepala Sekolah yang terhormat, saya rasa anda perlu melihat inti dari permasalahan ini." tukas Neji. "Semua ini terjadi karena saudara Tenten telah melakukan mental dan verbal abuse kepada saya. Dimulai dari saat kami masuk sekolah tahun lalu. Dan puncaknya terjadi sesaat sebelum insiden ..err...ciuman itu. Saya hanya membela diri. Saya tidak terima kalau harus melakukan pekerjaan yang dapat berakibat fatal pada kesehatan kuku-kuku jari saya!" Neji melontarkan pembelaannya dengan berapi-api. Matanya dan mata Tenten beradu pandang, sekali lagi, tidak dalam cara yang romantis.

Secara tidak sadar, adu argumen kedua remaja itu telah mengakibatkan sang kepala sekolah sakit kepala. Kakashi memijit dahinya. Ruangan kepala sekolah yang didominasi warna merah kuning hijau itu (?) juga terasa semakin sempit saja.

"Dengar ya, keputusanku sudah bulat dan tidak bisa diganggu-gugat. Kalau kalian masih melanjutkan cat fight ini, **nona-nona**, aku pastikan masing-masing dari kalian akan mendapatkan detensi selama satu bulan!" ancam Kakashi. Neji dan Tenten langsung bungkam begitu merasakan aura hitam Kakashi.

Orochimaru yang bersandar di dinding tersenyum sinis, "Aku sih tidak keberatan dengan hukuman si Hyuuga. Tapi bagaimana dengan kedua temannya?" tanyanya. Pandangannya terfokus pada Uchiha muda yang topless. Dengan takut-takut Sai menyampirkan taplak yang dicomotnya dari meja sebelah (?) ke tubuh Sasuke.

"Sai, aku tahu kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan peristiwa ini. Kau hanya sial saja. Kau bebas dari hukuman."

"Terima kasih, Pak." Sai tersenyum.

Orochimaru merengut, menampakkan ketidakpuasan di wajahnya. "Seharusnya kau jangan bersikap lembek begitu, Kepala Sekolah. Lawliet juga ikut andil dalam kekacauan pagi ini."

"Sai hanya korban apes dari keisengan temannya, Orochimaru-san." Kakashi menekankan kata 'keisengan' ketika mengatakan hal ini. "Ayolah, kau kan role model murid-murid di Hokage Gakuen. Pemuda ini pasti akan sangat berterima-kasih kalau kau memaafkannya." bujuk Kakashi.

Orochimaru mengangkat alis, "Pintar sekali alasanmu. Aku memang role model di Hokage Gakuen, dan justru karena itulah, aku harus menegakkan disiplin di sekolah ini. Kalau murid-murid dibiarkan semaunya, bisa-bisa sekolah bubar."

Sai tiba-tiba merasa dirinya susah bernapas, dirinya tidak pernah berada di posisi ini sebelumnya. Sai mungkin bukan murid kesayangan para guru, tapi dia juga tidak pernah membuat masalah yang mengakibatkannya harus dihukum.

"Mengingat kau selalu bersikap baik dan ini adalah pelanggaran pertamamu, aku hanya akan memotong 'sedikit' saja nilai praktikum biologimu." kata Orochimaru lagi.

"Sensei, saya kan hanya ikut-ikutan lari, tidak ada hubungannya dengan insiden sebelumnya." protes Sai.

"Tapi kau berada di tempat dan waktu yang salah, anak muda. Itulah kesalahanmu."

Sudut bibir Sai berkedut, _'Alasan macam apa itu?'_. Mulutnya baru setengah terbuka untuk protes ketika dia menangkap tanda dari Kakashi agar berhenti. Pemuda pucat itu akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbicara dan hanya mendesah pelan.

Pandangan Kakashi kemudian beralih kepada Sasuke, "Sasuke, kau telah mengakibatkan siswi-siswi Hokage Gakuen terkena anemia akut. Kau kuberi hukuman sosial. Tapi tenang saja, hukuman ini ringan kok. Sebagai murid yang pintar, kau pasti bisa melaksanakannya dengan baik. Kau akan menjadi tutor khusus pelajaran sejarah Sabaku No Gaara. Nilai-nilainya hampir sempurna semua, tapi pelajaran sejarahnya boleh dikatakan payah. Sayang sekali, kan, kalau potensi akademis Gaara diabaikan pihak universitas hanya karena satu mata pelajaran? Nah, Sasuke, tugasmu adalah memastikan kalau dia bisa mendapat nilai yang baik di mata pelajatan yang satu itu. " kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Satu detik, dua detik, otak Sasuke masih loading, apakah penyakit lola Kakashi menular?

"APA?" Ah, sepertinya Sasuke sudah nyambung sekarang.

"Tap-tapi..tapi...Pak Kepsek, kenapa harus S-s-s-sa-sab-"

"Sabaku No Gaara." lanjut Kakashi. _'Ganteng-ganteng kok gagap, Sas.'_ pikir Kakashi.

Tangannya mencomot selembar tisu lagi untuk mengelap sweatdropnya. Kepala sekolah muda itu lalu menepuk pundak Sasuke untuk menenangkan pemuda yang agak shock itu, "Tenang saja, aku tahu masalahmu kok. Anggap saja ini sebagai bantuan." katanya sambil mengedipkan mata.

Sasuke melongo, _'Jangan bilang kalau Pak Kepsek jadi korban gosip juga. Mampus gue!'_ umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

"Nah, aku rasa masalah ini sudah selesai. Anggap saja begitu. Apakah anda keberatan dengan keputusanku, Orochimaru-san?"

Orochimaru nyengir, "Sebenarnya aku berharap kau akan menugaskan Uchiha sebagai asisten lab-ku yang baru."

Dahi Sasuke berkedut, _'What the-?'_

"Tapi aku rasa keputusanmu bagus juga. Kalau begitu aku pergi saja, labku harus diurus. Dadah!" kata Orochimaru sambil melenggang pergi. Sebelum dirinya benar-benar keluar ruangan, Orochimaru masih sempat-sempatnya melirik Sasuke dan melemparkan kiss-bye padanya.

Bulu kuduk Sasuke meremang.

"That's...kinda weird." Kakashi berkata dengan kikuk sekaligus prihatin pada Sasuke.

"Baiklah, semuanya cukup sampai di sini saja. Aku harap masalah seperti ini tidak terulang lagi. Tidak boleh ada 'lain kali', mengerti?" tegas Kakashi. Pandangan matanya menghujam bola mata Tenten dan Neji. Kedua muridnya terpaksa mengangguk, merasa inferior di hadapan sang Kepala Sekolah. "Dan untuk pemotongan nilai praktikum biologi, kau tidak perlu khawatir, Sai. Aku akan pastikan nilaimu baik-baik saja."

"Terima kasih, Pak."

"Satu lagi..." Kakashi memandang Neji dan Tenten dengan penuh pertimbangan. "Neji, Tenten, aku rasa kalian perlu melakukan rekonsiliasi. Masalah kalian ini terjadi karena masing-masing pribadi merasa tidak puas satu sama lain. Aku menyarankan, ah, tidak, aku memerintahkan agar segera setelah kalian meninggalkan ruangan ini, kalian segera...menikah."

"HA?" tidak hanya Tenten dan Neji, tapi Sasuke dan Sai yang masih ada di ruangan itu juga berteriak kaget.

"Ahaha, bercanda. Kalian ini, serius sekali." Kakashi mengibaskan tangannya.

'_Jayus!'_ pikir Tenten dongkol.

Kakashi berdehem, mengumpulkan segenap moodnya untuk memberi petuah yang layak, "Maksudku, begitu kalian keluar ruangan ini, aku ingin kalian bicara dari hati ke hati. Kuharap dengan begitu kalian bisa saling memahami. Kalian sudah dewasa, aku rasa kalian tidak memerlukan penengah dalam rekonsiliasi kalian, kan? Atau apa perlu detensi satu bulan diberlakukan?" Kakashi mengeluarkan senyum maut ala tukang jagal (?).

Neji dan Tenten menelan ludah dengan susah payah, lalu mengangguk, "Kami mengerti, Pak."

.

.

.

Tenten melewati ruang-ruang kelas yang sedang sibuk dalam kegiatan belajar mengajar dengan terburu-buru. Di belakangnya, Neji, Sasuke, dan Sai berjalan mengikutinya. Sesekali Tenten bisa mendengar siswi-siswi yang berada di ruang-ruang kelas tercekat karena melihat Sasuke berjalan santai dengan tubuh bagian atas yang hanya ditutupi selembar taplak tipis bermotif bunga-bunga. _'Great! Apa nanti ada banjir nosebleed lagi?'_ keluh Tenten. Sasuke sih cuek saja. Sepertinya dia percaya diri dengan imunitasnya terhadap penyakit masuk angin.

Pandangan Tenten lurus ke depan, tapi dia bisa merasakan pandangan Neji di belakang kepalanya yang bercepol, atau Tenten hanya ge-er? Ah, masa bodo. Yang penting, sekarang Tenten ingin segera kembali ke kelasnya, yang juga merupakan kelas Neji. Peduli amat dengan rekonsiliasi yang diperintahkan Kakashi, toh Kakashi pasti hanya menggertak sambal memberlakukan detensi. Mana mungkin kepala sekolah yang satu itu mau susah-susah mengawasi Tenten dan Neji? Pasti Kakashi lebih memilih melanjutkan tidur paginya yang diinterupsi Orochimaru.

Sai menyikut Neji, "Susul gih, kan nggak enak diem-dieman terus."

"Malas."

"Ingat perintah Kepsek."

Neji hanya memasang wajah datar, kali ini tampaknya pikirannya mirip dengan isi kepala Tenten.

Sasuke merapikan taplak meja yang tadi disampirkan Sai sebagai pengganti kemejanya yang dikoyak Neji. "Kau bisa didetensi sebulan. Dan jangan kira Kepsek netral, sepertinya dia lebih berpihak sama Tenten, deh. Penundaan kenaikan kelas bukan hal yang tidak mungkin, lho." jelas Sasuke setengah menakut-nakuti.

Neji masih tidak merespon, sepasang mata jernihnya mengawasi gerak-gerik Tenten. Gadis itu sepertinya sedang bersusah payah mengacuhkan keberadaan trio S2N, terutama personel yang bernama Neji.

"Ten!" panggil Neji. Panggilan yang cukup keras itu berhasil membuat sang gadis menoleh. Neji memandangi lantai marmer yang baru di pel Pak Kakuzu, dahinya berkerut pertanda dirinya sedang berpikir keras. Mungkin dirinya sedang berpikir keras kata-kata apa yang pas untuk meminta maaf kepada Tenten-

"Gimana rasanya ciuman sama Orochimaru-sensei?"

-atau untuk membuat gadis itu semakin muntab.

"Hyuuga kurang ajar! Kubunuh kau!"

Beruntung Sasuke berhasil menangkap Tenten yang hampir menerkam Neji, karena sejengkal lagi jari-jari Tenten pasti berhasil mencakar wajah halus mulus pemuda itu. Tapi Neji malah dengan berbangga hati menyunggingkan senyum iblisnya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke mendeath-glare Neji. Bisa dikatakan Sasuke adalah korban kedua dari spontanitas ngaco Hyuuga Neji, jadi tidak salah rasanya kalau dia juga merasa kesal setengah mati pada sahabatnya itu. Dan sekarang, belum reda amarah Tenten, Neji malah mengungkit insiden yang melibatkan first kiss milik Tenten. Neji sama saja menyiram minyak ke dalam api, menabur garam di atas luka, dan memotong rambut kebanggaan Orochimaru. Yang berarti : cari mati. Oke, tidak nyambung lagi.

"Lepaskan aku! Biar kucabik-cabik muka mesum temanmu!"

Tentu saja Sasuke semakin memperkuat pegangannya pada Tenten. Tapi dasar ketua klub kendo, kekuatan Tenten hampir sama dengan banteng yang mengamuk. Banteng kecil sih, tapi tetap saja banteng kan? Sasuke mulai kewalahan menahan Tenten yang meronta-ronta.

Neji semakin menjadi-jadi, bukannya menjauh, dia malah mendekatkan mukanya ke arah Tenten untuk menggodanya.

SRAT!

Apa itu tadi bunyi harga diri Neji yang terkoyak, atau hanya bunyi cakaran kuku Tenten yang mengenai pipi Neji?

Neji berkedip, "Cewek sialaaaan! Aku bunuh kau!"

Kali ini Sai yang menangkap Neji ketika Neji melompat untuk menerkam Tenten.

.

.

.

"Yakin, Sas, mereka nggak akan mencoba bunuh-bunuhan lagi?" tanya Sai sangsi sambil melihat dari ambang pintu yang setengah terbuka. Neji dan Tenten sedang duduk berjauhan sambil memunggungi satu sama lain. Sekarang mereka ada di aula sekolah. Sasuke yang merasa muak dengan cat fight mereka memaksa untuk melakukan rekonsiliasi seperti kata Kakashi, kalau tidak menurut, Sasuke mengancam akan mengadu kepada Kepsek.

Tenten dan Neji masih diam, membuat Sai yang melihatnya was-was. Jika nanti proses rekonsiliasinya tidak berjalan lancar bisa-bisa ada peristiwa kursi terbang di aula. Kalau saat itu tiba, dia memilih untuk jaga jarak sejauh-jauhnya dari jangkauan tangan Neji, atau keapesannya akan terulang.

"Tenang saja, masa mereka ingin dihukum dua kali di hari yang sama?" jawab Sasuke kalem. "Tapi kalau mereka mau bunuh-bunuhan aku pegang Tenten, sepertinya dia kuat. Kalau Neji pasti ribet mau mengikat rambutnya duluan." Sasuke berkata seolah-olah dirinya berbeda dengan Neji.

'_Dasar sinting...'_ pikir Sai. Teman lagi ada masalah malah sempat-sempatnya taruhan. "Aku pegang Neji." jawab Sai kemudian. Yah... si Sai sama aja.

Kedua orang yang tidak sadar jadi ajang taruhan itu masih tetap diam. Masing-masing merasa enggan memulai percakapan. Selama masa sekolah Neji dan Tenten, inilah puncak perseteruan mereka. Tidak ada simpati ataupun keinginan untuk berdamai. Keduanya sama-sama berpikir keberadaan yang lain hanya gangguan saja.

Tenten meraba bibirnya, _'My damn preciuos first kiss.'_

Neji meraba bekas cakaran Tenten di pipinya. Otaknya mengkalkulasi usahanya yang tidak bisa dikatakan remeh untuk selalu menjaga wajahnya agar senantiasa mulus tak tercela.

"Tidak akan kumaafkan!" akhirnya ada juga suara yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua setelah mereka berdiam lama di aula yang luas itu.

Neji menoleh, Tenten juga menoleh di saat yang bersamaan.

"Aku akan membuat hidupmu lebih sengsara dari ini, Hyuuga!"

"Maaf ya, mbak, tapi aku sudah mencuri start. Bayangkan apa yang bisa aku lakukan selanjutnya. Pasti akan lebih seru daripada mencuri ciuman pertamamu!"

"Brengsek!"

"Sialan!"

"Banci salon!"

"Sailor Moon gagal!"

"Transgender!"

"Transformer!" Neji nggak nyambung.

"Gak akan ada perempuan yang mau denganmu!"

"Cowok-cowok pasti kabur melihat mukamu!"

"Berisik!"

"Kau yang berisik!"

"Kukutuk kau jadi batu!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Memangnya ini malin kundang?

Haduuuuh! Sai yang penyabar dan santun saja geregetan dengan pertengkaran gak mutu mereka, apalagi Sasuke. _'Kalau mau bunuh-bunuhan kenapa nggak langsung aja sih? Kan aku dan Sai bisa cepet tahu siapa yang menang.'_ Kalau Sai mendengar kata hati Sasuke barusan, pasti dia sweatdrop.

"Kau mau kuhajar?"

"Sini kalau berani!"

BUAGH!

Sebuah sepatu melayang ke arah Neji dan mendarat mulus di pipinya.

Tapi kenapa bunyinya begitu?

"Shit!" umpat Neji. Pipi Neji rasanya seperti habis digampar sekantung marmer. '_Sepatu Tenten terbuat dari apa sih? Dari batu?' _

Sambil mengusap pipinya yang kesakitan, Neji memungut sepatu itu. Tertulis : 'Dolce and Gabina, mengandung 90% batu granit dari bulan'.

Neji membanting sepatu itu, kemudian maju ke arah Tenten dengan memasang ekspresi paling seram yang dia bisa.

Tenten memasang kuda-kuda. This is it. Their glorious final battle. Sudah saatnya mereka menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan cara yang jantan. Tanpa ragu-ragu gadis itu melayangkan tendangan ke arah Neji, tapi dengan sigap pemuda itu menangkap kaki Tenten yang tanpa sepatu lalu menyentaknya ke arahnya hingga tubuh mereka menempel.

"You have no idea how good i am in a physical combat." bisik Neji ke telinga Tenten.

Dan setelah membisikkan kalimat bermakna ambigu itu, Neji menutup jarak di antara mereka dengan melumat bibir sang gadis.

.

.

.

Itu adalah sepuluh detik terlama dalam hidup Hyuuga Neji. Neji tahu dengan pasti, kalau Hyuuga Hiashi melihatnya melakukan hal ini, dia pasti akan dicincang hidup-hidup. Om yang sudah dia anggap sebagai ayahnya sendiri itu selalu mendidiknya agar menjadi seorang gentleman. Dan menjadi seorang gentleman artinya tidak boleh memperlakukan seorang gadis dengan tidak hormat. Tapi yang terjadi hari ini adalah seorang Hyuuga Neji sudah mempermalukan seorang gadis dua kali berturut-turut di hari yang sama.

Perlahan-lahan Neji melepaskan tubuh Tenten. Sebuah penyesalan tiba-tiba muncul karena telah melecehkan gadis berambut hitam itu. Tapi Neji menolak memelihara rasa bersalah di dalam hatinya. Dia lebih memilih menyalahkan Tenten karena tidak pernah bersikap manis padanya.

Sesaat kesunyian meliputi mereka berdua. Dan sebelum keadaan bertambah buruk, Neji memutuskan meninggalkan Tenten yang sedang termangu.

"Jangan pernah berpikir kau akan kuterima."

Suara Tenten barusan membuat langkah kaki Neji terhenti. Entah apa maksud Tenten barusan. Apa yang dia maksud bahwa Neji tidak akan pernah diterima di klub kendo? Ataukah perlakuan Neji yang tidak akan pernah bisa dia maafkan?

Dengan itu, kali ini Tentenlah yang bergegas meninggalkan Hyuuga Neji tanpa menoleh lagi.

.

.

.

Kelas 11-A tampak lebih sepi dari yang seharusnya. Mungkin karena hampir semua murid perempuan dirawat di ruang UKS gara-gara pendarahan lewat hidung alias mimisan. Penyebabnya tentu saja adalah pemuda cuek yang sedang asyik deg-degan disko di depan Sai. Kalau cuek kenapa Sasuke bisa deg-degan disko? Coba geser sedikit pandangan readers dari Sasuke yang telanjang dada, ke sebelah kirinya. Yup, di sebelahnya duduk Sabaku No Gaara.

Kalau Sasuke boleh memilih, dia lebih senang disuruh membantu Pak Kakuzu mengepel dari pada duduk di sebelah Gaara. Tapi tampaknya dewi unfortuna masih berpihak pada Sasuke. Pak Asuma malah menyuruh Sasuke duduk di sebelah Gaara karena pemuda itu duduk sendirian.

Kelas dengan tertib mengikuti pelajaran sejarah Pak Asuma. Dan seperti yang terjadi di setiap pelajaran sejarah di kelas sepuluh dulu, saat sang guru sedang serius menjelaskan materi Gaara malah melongo karena tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan pelajaran sejarah yang disampaikan. Padahal kalau untuk pelajaran lain, Gaara pasti tidur karena materinya sudah dia kuasai.

Pak Asuma sedang menjelaskan kronologis perang antara Konoha dan Kiri, lengkap dengan tokoh-tokohnya. Sesekali beliau melontarkan pertanyaan yang disambut dengan acungan jari para murid, pertanda mereka antusias dengan pelajarannya. Tapi Gaara malah asyik bengong sambil sesekali menggeleng. Dugem? Bukan. Bingung? Iya.

Sasuke yang berada di samping Gaara, mengalami pergolakan batin antara apakah dia akan menawarkan bantuan kepada Gaara, atau cuek pura-pura tidak peduli. Tapi kalau dibiarkan begitu saja, bagaimana nanti dia akan melapor kepada Kakashi?

Sasuke melirik pemuda di sebelahnya. Sekarang pemuda bertato ai itu malah menautkan alis, lalu mencoret-coret buku pelajarannya. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya untuk mengintip catatan Gaara yang mengakibatkan pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu mengerutkan dahi. Alih-alih mencatat pelajaran Pak Asuma, Gaara malah memenuhi bukunya dengan lirik lagu Shinta Jojo. Akhirnya setelah melihat betapa hopelessnya Gaara menghadapi pelajaran sejarah, Sasuke buka mulut.

"Kakak ipar, ahem, Gaara-kun, sepertinya kau mengalami kesulitan. Kau tidak mengerti pelajaran sejarah ya?"

Oops! Apa Sasuke memilih kata-kata yang salah? Gaara tidak akan mengira Sasuke menilainya bodoh, kan?

Gaara yang tadi asyik sendiri sekarang melemparkan lirikan tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti, Gaara-kun. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita belajar bersama? Err...weekend mungkin?" sambung Sasuke dengan gugup.

Mata Gaara menyipit, eyeliner tebalnya membuat matanya yang biasanya menyeramkan semakin terlihat menyeramkan. Bagaimana bisa Matsuri yang imut-imut itu punya kakak yang amit-amit?

"Kau ngajak kencan?" desis Gaara.

Sasuke mangap. _'Aku doyan sama adikmu, bukan denganmu, baka!'_ inner Sasuke mencak-mencak.

"Kalau kencan aku nggak mau, tapi kalau belajar bersama boleh." kata Gaara lagi.

Lha, tadi kan Sasuke bilang begitu, Gaar?

"Weekend ini aku kosong. Kau saja yang datang ke rumahku."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ternyata mendekati calon kakak iparnya itu gampang, walaupun bikin gondok. _'Kenapa gak dari dulu-dulu aja?'_

Kau saja yang bodoh, Sas... #digeplak#

Sai tersenyum mendengarkan percakapan dua orang di depannya. Ternyata yang dibutuhkan Sasuke cuma sedikit desakan dari Kakashi agar bisa mendekati Gaara. Tentunya target yang diincar Sasuke adalah Matsuri, bukan Gaara. Walaupun niat Kakashi meleset, tapi caranya memaksa Sasuke untuk make a move sudah tepat. Karena meskipun Gaara dan Sasuke adalah tetangga satu kompleks, bisa dikatakan hubungan mereka menyedihkan. Mereka sudah bertetangga sejak mereka kecil. Tapi tidak seperti tetangga yang seharusnya akrab, Sasuke dan Gaara kecil malah hampir tidak pernah terlihat bermain bersama. Mungkin setiap Sasuke akan mengajaknya bermain, Sasuke mundur teratur duluan karena pemuda berambut merah itu terkenal galak. Dan akibatnya hubungan Sasuke dengan Matsuri tidak maju-maju. Dengan 'bantuan' Kakashi, Sai berharap semoga ini adalah awal yang baik bagi Sasuke.

Perhatian Sai bergeser ke temannya yang satu lagi. Rupanya Sai sedang kehilangan moodnya untuk menyimak pelajaran Pak Asuma. Baginya masalah Neji dengan Tenten lebih menarik. Dia surprised karena Neji selain berani mengerjai Orochimaru, juga berani mencium Tenten.

Sai adalah tipe orang yang akan mendukung sahabatnya habis-habisan, tapi tidak untuk yang satu ini. Baginya, sikap Neji telah melukai harga diri dan hati Tenten. Dan Sai tidak akan berdiri bersama Neji kalau pemuda Hyuuga itu memintanya membenarkan perbuatannya. Tapi saat ini, menasehati Hyuuga Neji untuk meminta maaf pada Tenten adalah hal terakhir yang akan Sai lakukan karena dia tahu betapa keras kepalanya Hyuuga Neji.

Buku literatur sejarah Konoha di meja Sai berhasil mengalihkan lamunan pemuda itu, terutama gambar tulip putih yang digenggam oleh Senju Hashirama pada saat pidato pelantikannya sebagai pemimpin pertama Konoha. Seulas senyum muncul di bibir Sai. Senyum itu makin lebar kala melirik seorang gadis yang sedang duduk dengan tidak nyaman karena menyembunyikan sebelah kakinya yang tidak bersepatu.

.

.

.

Frustasi. Ya, Tenten sedang frustasi karena pemimpin klub kendo yang bossy itu tidak dapat menemukan sepatunya. Tenten yakin seyakin-yakinnya, Pak Kakuzu pasti belum membersihkan aula walaupun ini sudah jam pulang sekolah. Tapi nyatanya, pasangan sepatu Dolce and Gabina limited edition yang susah payah dia buru saat liburan musim panas tahun lalu itu sekarang raib.

"Kuci-kuci...sepatu manis...where are you?"

Tenten memutar bola matanya, "Yang kita cari sepatu, Kiba. Bukan anak anjing. Please deh."

Pemuda berambut jabrik itu bersungut-sungut karena teringat acara bermainnya dengan Akamaru diganggu oleh Tenten yang memaksanya mencari hal yang menurutnya tidak penting. _'Kalau sepatunya hilang, Tenten kan bisa pulang telanjang kaki.'_ pernyataan tadi hanya diucapkan dalam hati oleh Kiba, karena kalau dia katakan pasti konsekuensinya adalah ceramah yang tidak ramah oleh ketua klubnya. Diangkatnya kursi-kursi yang berjajar rapi dengan tampang ogah-ogahan. Sepatu itu tidak mungkin bisa lari sendiri, makanya Kiba heran kenapa sepatu itu bisa hilang tak berbekas.

"Kau yakin nggak melemparnya ke luar jendela?" Kiba menunjuk deretan jendela di dinding aula. Tenten memanyunkan bibirnya. Jendela-jendela itu kan jauh sekali dari jangkauan lemparnya.

"Nggak mungkin aku melempar sejauh itu. Lagian sepatu itu kena si-"

Diam sejenak.

"Si?"

"Si..."

"Si?"

"Si..."

"Siiii?" Kiba jadi semakin tidak sabar.

Wajah Tenten semakin cemberut. "Lupakan! Tapi yang pasti aku yakin sepatu itu nggak keluar jendela. Sekarang cari lagi!" perintah Tenten sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Tapi ini sudah hampir magrib, aku bisa dimarahi kak Hana kalau terlambat pulang." Kiba merajuk. "Pliiiiss. Perutku juga laper." pintanya memelas.

Gadis bercepol dua itu mendesah, "Ya, ya, ya. Sana pulang. Biar sepatunya aku cari sendiri."

"Thanks. O iya, hampir lupa, nih ada surat buatmu." Kiba merogoh sakunya lalu menyerahkan selembar kertas lecek.

Kertas itu tampaknya adalah kertas bekas sobekan buku catatan, dan di dalamnya, tulisan cakar rubah menanti Tenten untuk membacanya.

_Dear Tim Kendo Hokage Gakuen. Beberapa hari lagi tim kami, Tim Kendo Anbu Gakuen, akan mampir ke tempat kalian. Siapkan ramen ya. Oh ya, special buat Tenten manis, aku ingin lihat seberapa 'berkembangnya' kemampuan bertarungmu._

_With Love,_

_Yellow Flash_

Tenten meremas kertas itu hingga tidak berbentuk. "Dasar bodoh, kenapa gak pakai email aja, sih?" teriaknya. Tenten menyesali hidupnya karena selalu saja berurusan dengan pria-pria dengan sifat aneh. Pertama, Hyuuga Neji, pria gila perawatan salon. Lalu dia harus menghadapi rival terkuatnya yang tiba-tiba memutuskan berkunjung yaitu Yellow Flash, yang selalu mengirim surat tantangan dengan gaya tidak elit dan tidak efisien dengan dalih agar surat tantangan itu terasa dramatis. Lalu berikutnya siapa?

"Tenten?"

"APA LAGI?" bentak Tenten pada Kiba...atau lebih tepatnya, orang yang dia kira Kiba.

Orang yang dia bentak mundur selangkah. Tenten menyapukan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, ternyata si Kiba sudah kabur. Sekarang yang ada di hadapan Tenten adalah pemuda yang tadi menerima hukuman dari Orochimaru.

"Mau apa?" nada suara Tenten yang tadi melambung beberapa oktaf sekarang berubah menjadi desisan sinis. Sama tidak enak didengarnya bagi Sai.

Pemuda itu tersenyum gugup. Seumur-umur gadis galak yang pernah dia lihat adalah mami Konan kalau sedang kumat marahnya pada papi L . Ah, lupa, Konan kan sudah bukan gadis lagi, jadi dia tidak masuk hitungan.

Bola mata Sai menghindari tatapan Tenten. Tali tas sekolahnya ia pegangi dengan tidak nyaman, pertanda pemuda itu sedang gugup. Diam-diam Tenten mengutuk kebiasaannya yang suka melampiaskan emosi sembarangan.

"Boleh aku bicara sebentar denganmu?" tanya Sai.

"Kau sudah melakukannya."

Sunyi lagi. Seperti dugaan Sai, Tenten tidak akan membuat hal ini menjadi mudah.

"Aku mau minta maaf." lanjut Sai.

"Untuk?"

"Peristiwa pagi dan siang tadi."

"Kan bukan kau yang salah."

"Anggap saja aku mewakili Ne-"

"Jangan buang-buang waktumu. Terlebih lagi, jangan buang waktuku. Kau tidak tahu gimana rasanya dipermalukan seperti tadi. Kalau kau menemuiku untuk membela-"

"Tidak." kali ini Sai yang memotong kata-kata Tenten. Kepalanya menggeleng lemah. "Aku juga tidak setuju dengan kelakuannya tadi. Kau pasti merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Tapi aku harap kau mau memaafkannya."

Tepat saat Tenten akan menumpahkan seribu satu alasannya untuk tidak memaafkan kelakuan Hyuuga Neji, Sai merogoh sesuatu dari tasnya : sebuah sepatu mungil ukuran 37 yang sudah mengenai pipi Neji dan sudah Tenten cari-cari dari jam pulang sekolah sampai hampir magrib.

"Kata orang, tulip putih adalah simbol permintaan maaf." Sai menjejalkan sepatu itu ke dalam genggaman Tenten lalu melesat pergi.

"Ngomong apa sih dia?" tanya Tenten sambil menimang sepatunya.

Setelah Tenten membalik sepatunya, baru dia mengerti maksud Sai tadi.

Sebuah tulip dilukis cantik dengan marker putih di sol sepatunya. Tulip putih, tanda permintaan maaf Sai.

Tenten seharusnya berlari mengejar Sai dan menghajarnya karena telah menjadikan sepatu kesayangannya sebagai kanvas, tapi yang terjadi dia malah tertawa geli. Dia tidak pernah menerima bunga dari seorang pemudapun sebelumnya. Kalau gambar bunga di sol sepatu boleh dianggap sebagai bunga, berarti ini adalah bunga pertamanya, kan? Lagi-lagi Tenten tertawa geli. Benar-benar cara yang aneh untuk menerima bunga.

Tenten menimang sepatunya lagi. Tiba-tiba dia merasa seperti cinderella yang baru menemukan pasangan sepatu kaca yang hilang. Jadi...apakah Sai boleh dianggap sebagai sang pangeran tampan?

Gadis itu tersenyum simpul.

.

.

.

"Tadaima." kata Sai ogah-ogahan saat mencapai pintu rumahnya.

"Okaeri." jawab L . Tangan kanannya memencet-mencet remote TV, sementara tangan kirinya mengisi sebuah cangkir dengan susu coklat.

"Sai-kun sudah pulang?" Konan muncul dari dapur sambil membawa senampan kue jahe manis, strawberry shortcake, dan gulali yang segera disambar oleh L . Wanita muda itu memutar bola matanya, lalu merebut kembali nampan itu sebelum isinya habis digerogoti suaminya.

"Bagaimana hari pertama menjadi murid tahun kedua, Sai-kun?" tanya L sambil mengaduk susu coklatnya dengan lolipop.

Sai menggaruk belakang lehernya, "Sedikit melelahkan. Papi sendiri bagaimana? Kasus pembunuhannya sudah berhasil dipecahkan, belum?" Sai malah balik bertanya. Rasanya malas menjelaskan segala kekacauan di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah.

L memiringkan kepalanya, "Belum. Tapi sudah ada petunjuk dari saksi. Katanya pembunuhnya adalah seorang psikopat yang patah hati gara-gara pacarnya direbut orang. Gadis yang dulu menjadi pacar psikopat itu suka dengan origami. Jadi psikopat itu cuma membunuh gadis yang hobi origami." jelas L sambil mengulum lolipopnya.

"Dan katanya, ciri-ciri pembunuh itu memakai pierching di sekujur tubuhnya, seperti mantan pacar mami itu loh, mi." kata L lagi. Matanya melebar saat menatap Konan.

"Mami gak pernah merasa punya pacar pierchingan, deh." sahut Konan sambil mengikir kukunya dengan tenang.

L mengangkat bahu, "Hati-hati lho, siapa tahu dia lagi ngincer mami." kata L dengan innocent.

"Papi nyumpahin mami cepet mati ya?" nada suara Konan mulai tidak enak.

'_Tuhan...kalau mereka mau bertengkar tolong jangan hari ini, ya Tuhan.'_ rengek Sai dalam hati.

"Mami, muka Sai udah kucel nih, ke salon yuk." pancing Sai. Bibir Sai berkedut aneh setelah mengatakan kalimat barusan. Dalam kondisi normal Sai pasti akan bilang 'Amit-amit jabang bayi' kalau disuruh ngomong kalimat semacam itu. Tapi berhubung ada tanda-tanda akan terjadi pertengkaran antara papi maminya, Sai terpaksa mengalihkan perhatian salah satu dari mereka.

"Kyaaa! Sai-kun tau saja mami maunya apa. Kalau begitu mami suruh Watari menyiapkan limo dulu ya." maminya berseru ceria. Sejurus kemudian Konan sudah melesat ke kamar untuk bersiap-siap.

"Sai-kun..." panggil L .

"Hm?" jawab Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Ikut..."

"Eh?"

"Gendong..." rengek L sambil mengeluarkan jurus yang tidak bisa ditangkis Sai : panda eyes no jutsu.

.

.

.

Sai menghirup napas lega. Akhirnya dirinya terbebas dari kekacauan yang dibuat oleh orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Akhirnya tidak ada Neji, fansgirl Sasuke yang jejeritan, ataupun orang tuanya yang punya hubungan benci-tapi-cinta-cinta-tapi-ribut-melulu. Sai sayang pada mereka semua. Suwer! Kecuali fansgirl Sasuke tentunya. Tapi boleh dong, dia istirahat sejenak saja setelah mengalami hari yang melelahkan di sekolah.

"Mas, minggir dong, jangan di jalan." tegur seorang gadis yang jalannya dihalangi oleh Sai, padahal jalan di mall itu lebarnya minta ampun.

Sai segera minggir. "Maaf, mbak." Sai tersenyum.

"Apa senyum-senyum? Situ oke? Kalau oke kenalan dong. Minta nomor hapenya." kata gadis itu lagi.

'_Buset nih cewek.'_ Sebelum terjadi apa-apa dengan keselamatan dan keperjakaannya, Sai segera melesat masuk ke toko buku yang ada di dekatnya.

Sai kembali bernapas lega ketika gadis itu tidak mengejarnya.

Karena sudah terlanjur masuk ke toko buku yang ada di mall Konoha itu, Sai akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari buku rekomendasi Kepsek. Kata Pak Kepsek Kakashi, ada buku literatur bagus yang mengupas tentang psikologis sekaligus anatomi tubuh manusia. Kalau Sai tidak salah ingat, judulnya adalah Icha-Icha Tactics. Mungkin Sai bisa menemukannya di sini.

Anyway, kenapa Sai yang tadinya akan ke salon malah nyasar ke mall terbesar di Konoha? Sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya nyasar. Salon terbaik di Konoha yang menjadi langganan Konan –dan Sai- memang letaknya di mall Konoha. Karena L yang tiba-tiba ikut, terpaksa salah satu dari mereka mengalah dan menunggu giliran selanjutnya karena Konan hanya membooking untuk dua orang. Sai dengan senang hati mempersilakan ayah angkatnya untuk luluran. Lagipula sepertinya L yang jarang mandi itu terlalu takjub dengan pelayanan di salon, sehingga Sai merasa aman meninggalkannya tanpa takut mami papinya bertengkar.

Toko buku itu adalah salah satu toko buku terlengkap di Konoha, bukan terbesar memang, tapi koleksi bukunya boleh diandalkan. Belum lagi pelayanannya yang prima, sesuai dengan jargonnya : Melayani Dengan Kasir. Maka tidak salah kalau toko buku ini menjadi salah satu pusat literatur bagi para pelajar maupun kolektor buku di hampir seluruh negara Hi.

Sai menyusuri deretan rak dengan kategori psychology, jemarinya menyentuh tiap buku untuk memastikan judul buku yang dicarinya tidak terlewat.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menabrak pemuda itu dengan cukup keras. Tabrakan itu hanya mengakibatkan Sai mundur beberapa langkah, tapi cukup membuat gadis yang menabraknya jatuh terduduk.

"Aduuuh.." gadis itu mengusap pantatnya.

Sai menaikkan alis, "Matsuri?"

Sai berjongkok untuk membantu memunguti buku-buku Matsuri yang jatuh. Pemuda itu lalu membantu Matsuri berdiri. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan heran. "Ano...apakah kita saling kenal?" tanyanya malu-malu. Wajahnya setengah menunduk sambil melirik pemuda yang sekarang masih memegang buku-bukunya.

Sai menggaruk pipinya, "Secara teknis sih tidak. Tapi...kau benar Sabaku No Matsuri, kan?"

Matsuri mengangguk.

"Aku Lawliet Sai, teman sekelas kakakmu. Aku pernah...err...melihatmu bersamanya." jelas Sai setengah berbohong. Tidak mungkin kan dia menjelaskan kalau Sasuke sering mencekokinya dengan cerita yang semuanya berhubungan dengan apa yang disukai atau tidak disukai Matsuri sambil menunjukkan foto gadis itu yang sedang bersama Gaara?

"Ah, salam kenal, senpai." Matsuri membungkuk dalam-dalam. Sepertinya dia canggung berbicara dengan pemuda selain kakaknya. Matanya melirik ke tangan Sai yang masih memegang bukunya.

"Oh, maaf. Aku lupa. Ini bukumu." kata Sai ikut-ikutan canggung. Tangannya menyerahkan buku-buku itu. Matanya sempat menangkap salah satu judulnya, Snow Country-Yasunari Kawabata.

"Buku itu untuk siapa?" tanya Sai.

"Untuk koleksi pribadiku. Ada apa, senpai?"

"Eum...kau suka buku yang happy ending kan?"

Alis Matsuri terangkat. Gadis itu menatap Sai dengan heran, lalu mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu jangan beli yang itu, karena endingnya tidak bahagia."

Matsuri mengangguk, "Ada rekomendasi?"

"Kau suka fiksi adaptasi dongeng kan?"

Tebakan Sai membuat Matsuri terkejut lagi.

"Kalau begitu kau mungkin akan suka Princess Of The Midnight Ball."

Matsuri hanya mengangguk pelan. "Terima kasih, aku akan melihat buku yang senpai rekomendasikan. Aku...pergi dulu, senpai. Sepertinya kakak sudah menunggu." Matsuri membungkuk kepada Sai lalu bergegas pergi.

Dengan setengah berlari Matsuri berjalan menuju Gaara yang sedang melihat-lihat manga kesayangannya. Matsuri merasa seakan ada yang memburunya sekaligus membuat langkahnya terasa ringan. Perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya semakin kuat saat gadis itu menoleh untuk memastikan pemuda bermarga Lawliet itu masih di sana. Ah, itu dia. Berdiri di antara pengunjung toko buku dan sesekali menunduk untuk mengecek judul buku yang berada di rak bawah.

Matsuri masih memandang sosok Sai. Entah kenapa hatinya berdesir setiap Sai berhasil menebak hal-hal yang berhubungan dengannya tadi. Dan seperti layaknya kebanyakan gadis empat belas tahun yang masih terbuai dongeng cinderella dan twilight, Matsuri percaya bahwa dia sudah menemukan pangerannya.

.

.

.

~To Be Continued~

Author Notes : okeeeee, saya tau Sai kelihatannya sempurna banget di chapter ini, but i can't help it. Tapi gak ada yang sempurna kan, termasuk si Sai, pasti ada flaws-nya...err...i hope...nanti...mungkin...

Pusing, minna-san. RnR please? Pretty please?


End file.
